Unbreakable Machine-Doll
は傷つかない|Kikō Shōjo (Mashin-Dōru) wa Kizutsukanai|Unbreakable Machine Girl}} also abbreviated as "UMD"; is an ongoing Japanese light novel series written by Reiji Kaitou and illustrated by Ruroo. The series is published by Media Factory under their MF Bunko J imprint and is adapted into an ongoing manga series illustrated by Hakaru Takagi and published by Media Factory under their Comic Alive magazine and into a twelve-episode anime television series animated by the anime studio Lerche and directed by Kinji Yoshimoto. Plot Early 20th century, mankind was able to establish advanced magic into a system; Machinart. The combination of magic and science which involves running a magic circuit through an automaton and having a puppeteer control it. However, in this era, the technique is being exploited for military use as major world powers are at a frenzied state to outdo each other. As a World War looms, Raishin Akabane, a puppeteer from Japan, together with Yaya, his automaton, arrived in Machine City Liverpool in United Kingdom and entered the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart to join the Night Party, a series of battles wherein Machinart clash until there is only one left standing and become the Wiseman, mainly, to spy on the latest Machinart developed by major world powers for the Japanese Army, though in actuality, to exact revenge on his brother Tenzen Akabane whom he assumes of having killed their clan and he assumes of being Magnus. Terminologies : See Also: Machine Physics Dictionary ; |Varupurugisu Ōritsu Kikō Gakuin}} : : ; |Jidōningyō (Ōtomaton)|Automated Doll}} : : ; |Kinki Ningyō (Bandōru)|Taboo Doll}} : : ; : : ; : : ; |Tebukuro Mochi (Gantoretto)|Glove Bearer}} : : ; : : ; |Maō (Waizuman)|Satan}} : : Media 'Light Novels' The Unbreakable Machine-Doll is a light novel series written by Reiji Kaitou and illustrated by Ruroo that is published by Media Factory under its MF Bunko J imprint and is currently released into fourteen volumes since November 22, 2009. 'Drama CD' 'Manga' The Unbreakable Machine-Doll has a manga adaptation illustrated by Hakaru Takagi that is serialised by Media Factory under its Monthly Comic Alive magazine from June 2010 to present and is currently released into eight tankoubon volumes since November 22, 2010. The Unbreakable Machine-Doll has a spin-off manga illustrated by Misato Kamada that is serialised by Media Factory under its Monthly Comic Gene magazine and is currently released into two tankoubon volumes. 'Anime' The Unbreakable Machine-Doll had a twelve-episode anime adaptation produced by Lerche studio and directed by Kinji Yoshimoto that aired originally from October 7, 2013 to December 23, 2013 and released into six Blu-ray and DVDs, each bundled with an OVA, from December 25, 2013 to May 28, 2014. 'Music' : 'Other Media' : Machine-Doll Project 1st 2nd 3rd Reception Image Gallery Adaptations Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Volume 01 Cover.jpg|The front cover of the first volume of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll manga. Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Promotional Poster.jpg|The promotional poster of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll anime. Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing Burnt Red Promotional Poster.jpg|The promotional poster of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll game. Spin-off Gene Metallica Unbreakable Machine-Doll Re Acta Manga Volume 01 Cover.jpg|The front cover of the first volume of the Gene Metallica: Unbreakable Machine-Doll Re:Acta manga. Anthology Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anthology Manga Cover.jpg|The front cover of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll anthology manga. Logos Unbreakable Machine-Doll Logo LN I.png|Unbreakable Machine-Doll logo in the light novel. Unbreakable Machine-Doll Logo LN II.png|Unbreakable Machine-Doll logo in the light novel. Unbreakable Machine-Doll Logo M I.png|Unbreakable Machine-Doll logo in the manga. Unbreakable Machine-Doll Logo M II.png|Unbreakable Machine-Doll logo in the manga. Unbreakable Machine-Doll Logo I.png|Unbreakable Machine-Doll logo in the anime. Unbreakable Machine-Doll Logo II.png|Unbreakable Machine-Doll logo in the anime. Unbreakable Machine-Doll Logo G FBR.png|Unbreakable Machine-Doll logo in the game, Facing "Burnt Red". Unbreakable Machine-Doll Logo A.png|Unbreakable Machine-Doll logo in the anthology. Magazine Features Unbreakable Machine-Doll Magazine Feature I.jpg| Unbreakable Machine-Doll Magazine Feature II.jpg| Unbreakable Machine-Doll Magazine Feature III.jpg| Comic Alive November 2013 Issue Cover.jpg| Booklet Videos Machine-Doll Promotional Video File:【とくP】機巧少女は傷つかない MACHINE DOLL PV【原田ひとみ】|【とくP】機巧少女は傷つかない MACHINE DOLL PV【原田ひとみ】. Promotional Video Japanese File:【PV】TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」PV第1弾|【PV】TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」PV第1弾. File:【PV】TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」PV第2弾|【PV】TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」PV第2弾. File:【PV】TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」PV第3弾|【PV】TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」PV第3弾. File:【PV】TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」書店用PV-夜々-|【PV】TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」書店用PV-夜々-. File:【PV】TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」書店用PV-シャル-|【PV】TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」書店用PV-シャル-. English File:Unbreakable Machine Doll Trailer|Unbreakable Machine-Doll FUNimation English Trailer. Commercial Message File:TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」 番宣15秒CM|TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」 番宣CM2. File:TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」 番宣30秒CM|TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」 番宣CM4. File:TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」BD＆DVD CM|TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」 番宣CM6.